Jetix (US)
Jetix USA was a television programming brand running on ABC Family and Toon Disney, owned by the Walt Disney Company. It first officially began programming as a children's programming block on ABC Family in September 2002 as the ABC Family Action Block (though unofficially some of said programming was already airing on ABC Family as early as March 2002 as an "unnamed children's block"). In February 2004, the ABC Family Action Block was re-branded as Jetix on ABC Family and simultaneously gained its exclusive network, Toon Disney. It was formerly aired on both Toon Disney and ABC Family, but following the August 31, 2006 broadcast, ABC Family dropped the Jetix block, which continued to air on its main home channel, Toon Disney. It then took up total of 85% of Toon Disney's programming time. In August 2008, it was announced that the Jetix block and Toon Disney channel were to merge and be rebranded as the Disney XD channel in early 2009. However, local versions of Disney XD are replacing 4 Toon Disney channels and 6 Jetix channels. As of present, there are no remaining Toon Disney and Jetix channels in the world. After the programming block's official closure, Jetix's website was redirected to Disney XD's website. Disney-ABC announced that Disney XD would launch a dedicated Marvel programming block (meant to officially replace Jetix) featuring the premiere of Ultimate Spider-Man on April 1, 2012. Programming Original Series Jetix USA *''Dragon Booster'' (2004–2007) *''Get Ed'' (2005–2009)* *''Pucca'' (2006–2009)* *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004–2009)* *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006–2009)* Jetix Europe *''A.T.O.M.'' (2006-2009)* *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008–2009)* *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006–2009)* *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004–2008) Syndicated Programming Acquired from ABC Kids/Disney *''Gargoyles'' (2004–2009)2* *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2004-2009)* *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009)* *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2007-2008) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (2004) *''Power Rangers: Ninja Storm'' (2004–2009) *''Power Rangers: Dino Thunder'' (2004–2009) *''Power Rangers: S.P.D.'' (2005–2009) *''Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' (2006–2009) *''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive'' (2007–2009) 3* *''Power Rangers: Jungle Fury'' (2008–2009) *''Power Rangers: RPM'' (2009) Acquired from Fox Kids *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008–2009)1* *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (2006-2007) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (2004–2008) **''Digimon Adventure'' **''Digimon Adventure 02'' **''Digimon Tamers'' **''Digimon Frontier'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2006)1* *''Fantastic Four'' (2008–2009)* *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008–2009)6* *''Iron Man'' (2008–2009)6* *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2005–2008)1 *''Medabots'' (2004-2005)1 *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2006–2007)1 *'''NASCAR Racers'' (2006–2008)1 *''Power Rangers Generations'' (2005–2007) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Power Rangers in Space'' **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Shinzo'' (2005–2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2008-2009)* *''Spider-Man'' (2004-2009)1* *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2009)9 * *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004–2005, 2008–2009)1* *''The Tick'' (2005–2009) *''X-Men'' (2004–2009)1* *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2007-2008) Other Acquired Programming *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (2005–2009)5* *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2006)5* *''Astro Boy (1963)'' (2005–2009)5* *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007–2009)1* *''Battle B-Daman'' (2005) *''Beyblade'' (2004–2007) *''Birdz'' (2007–2009)5* *''Captain Flamingo'' (2007–2009) *''CatDog'' (2007–2009)5* *''Chaotic'' (2007–2009)5* *''Daigunder'' (2006–2007) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2007–2009)* *''Doug'' (2007–2008)5* *''Futurama'' (2005–2009)5* *''Hoops and Yoyo'' (2008–2009)5* *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2006–2009)5* *''Jimmy Neutron'' (2006–2009)5* *''Legend of the Dragon'' (2006–2008) *''Monster Allegry'' (2007)5* *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2006–2007)5* *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2007–2009)5* *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2007–2009)5* *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2007–2009)5* *''Rugrats'' (2006–2009)5* *''Silverwing'' (2006–2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2007–2009)5* *''Static Shock (2008–2009) *Superman: The Animated Series'' (2007–2009)5* Indicates that the show transferred to Disney XD, when Toon Disney and Jetix shut down on that network's preview night on February 12, 2009. See Also *''List of programs broadcast by Jetix'' *''Jetix (US)'' *''The Walt Disney Company'' Category:Toon Disney Programming